Torture
by Wolf By Moonlight
Summary: Lettuce and Ryou are dating but what happens when Pai finds out? And what happens when Ryou is taken to Pai's ship? Chapter 5 now up! Please R&R!
1. Pai

I disclaim TMM. Please review. This is my first TMM story and I'm a little nervous. No one reviewed my other story so I'm hoping that everyone will review this one! :)

Lettuce sighed. She stared out the windows of Café Mew Mew and turned to her friends who all shared the same bored expression.

"I can't believe that there are _**no **_customers today!" sighed Pudding, her head dropping into her hands. Ichigo smiled.

"You'd of thought that we'd have been pleased!" she laughed looking round at everyone. Her red hair was tied up with a pretty red ribbon and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Why don't we do something fun?" she asked.

"Like what?" Lettuce replied. Ichigo sat back in her chair and was about to answer when the door opened and someone walked through the door.

"Ooooooh!" squealed Pudding standing up quickly and jumping over to the stage area. "A customer!" Ichigo made her way over to the person and more people started to come in through the doors.

"I wonder why everyone has come in all at once and so suddenly." Zakuro pondered. Mint nodded in agreement looking up at her idol. Lettuce just smiled.

"Who knows." She said. She turned round to see Ryou standing at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and made his way over to the table.

"Come on girls." He chastised. "Don't make Ichigo and Pudding do all the work!" Lettuce blushed and Zakuro and Mint stood up and left.

"Sorry Ryou." Lettuce said, her eyes fixed on the table.

"Hey, don't be." Ryou frowned. He put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face. He smiled sweetly. "I wasn't talking to you." He lifted her up and pressed his mouth against hers. Lettuce turned an even darker shade of red. Ryou laughed then turned and walked up the stairs. Lettuce mentally kicked herself and got back to work.

At the end of the day everyone was exhausted and the café was empty. All the mews were sitting round the table chatting quietly. Ryou came down and stood behind Lettuce his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, lettuce. Why don't you come up to my room for a moment? I have some…_**business**_ I wanted to talk to you about."

"S-sure" Lettuce stammered. Pudding giggled and the others just rolled their eyes. Lettuce got up and followed Ryou upstairs to his room. Once inside Ryou shut the door and sat down on the bed. Lettuce sat next to him staring down at her hands and blushing hard. Ryou cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Why are you always so quiet?" He asked, but before she could answer he had pressed his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Ryou quickly obliged. There was a shimmer in the air and suddenly Pai was standing there, his face a mask of hate. Lettuce gasped and pulled away from Ryou falling of the bed. She landed on her but with a squeak.

"Lettuce!" shouted Ryou, but Pai was there quicker. He grabbed Lettuce by the throat and lifted her up. She could see Ryou's horrified face and Pai's large hurt eyes.

"I loved you!" He whispered then slammed her against the wall hard. She yelped, a sharp pain spreading across the back of her head.

"NOOOO" Ryou screamed, lunging at Pai. Lettuce was dropped to the floor and everything went black.

**I have one word: REVIEW!!! Please!**


	2. Alone

I disclaim TMM

Lettuce awoke to find herself lying on Ryou's bed surrounded by her friends. Her head throbbed and she moaned loudly. All the mews quickly swarmed round her, concern evident on their faces.

"Lettuce! Are you alright?" asked Zakuro, her long purple hair tickling Lettuces' face as she leant over her.

"What happened?" Ichigo pushed. Lettuce moaned again as pain shot through her skull.

"Where's Ryou?" She croaked. The others glanced at each other nervously.

"We don't know." Said Ichigo. "We heard screams and came running up here to find you lying on the floor unconscious. Nobody else was here."

"Pai!" Lettuce whispered, and nearly fainted.

"Stay with us Lettuce!" urged Mint. "What happened?"

"It was Pai!" Lettuce managed, choking back tears. "We were kissing and then Pai came. He attacked me then I fainted!" Tears were streaming down her face. "He must have taken Ryou!!!" she started sobbing and Ichigo climbed onto the bed next to her, pulling Lettuce into a hug.

"Don't worry Lettuce. Ryou's strong, he can look after himself." Zakuro said stroking Lettuces' face.

"Yeah!" Pudding said, but she looked like she was going to burst into tears herself. She sniffed "Strong…" she muttered. Everyone was staring at Pudding like she was crazy and she looked up blushing. Lettuce sniffed and buried her face in Ichigo's shoulder sobbing.

**Please review! The third chapter will be going up shortly. :)**


	3. Pain

I disclaim TMM. This chapter is where Pai starts to torture Ryou. It's not very good yet but there will be more pain in the later chapters! Sorry it took so long to put up, I was really busy and my sister (Born With Wings) was hogging the computer! :)

Ryou sat, huddled up in the corner of his cell. The cell consisted of three damp dirty walls and one wall of bars. It was a tiny cupboard on board Pai's ship. He remembered what had happened with perfect clarity. One minute he had been kissing Lettuce, he smiled, then Pai had been attacking her. Ryou had lunged at Pai who had grabbed him and brought him here. He hadn't seen Pai since. Just then Kisshu walked into the room and stood outside Ryou's cage. He sneered, his lip curling upwards in disgust.

"I never did like you!" Kish hissed. "First of all you try to get my Ichigo and now Pai's Lettuce!" Ryou was outraged and he threw himself at the bars reaching out to grab Kisshu. Kish didn't even flinch.

"Don't you dare talk about the girls like that!" Ryou snarled. "Ichigo isn't yours and Lettuce isn't and will never be Pai's!!!" Kisshu just laughed.

"We'll see about that!" he said. "Oh, and Pai will be here in a minute to give you your punishment." Ryou slumped back against the wall and Kisshu laughed again, before turning round and leaving the room. Not soon after Kish had left, Pai entered. He smiled nastily at Ryou, then unlocked the bars and walked inside.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" He growled. "You're going to regret taking my Lettuce!" Pai laughed and took out a small knife. He grabbed Ryou by the hair and dragged him towards him, pushing his head back. He pressed the knife against Ryou neck and a small bead of crimson dropped to the floor. Ryou gulped.

"You think I'm going to let you off that easily?" Pai laughed. "No way you're going to suffer for this!" Pai grabbed Ryou's arm and cut deep into his forearm. Ryou screamed in pain and Pai licked his lips. Pai ripped Ryou's shirt off and held the knife to his chest.

"Do you really love Lettuce?" Pai asked. Ryou nodded weakly his eyes pricking with tears as he thought about the green haired mew. Pai growled angrily. "Then prove it. Don't scream!" Pai slashed across Ryou's chest and the deep gashes formed letters. Eventually they spelled a word:

LETTUCE

Ryou held his breath as Pai cut, holding back the screams that threatened to escape his lips. Blood gushed out of his wounds, forming a puddle at his feet, dripping off his pale body. Ryou's face was chalky white and he started to shake. With the last of his energy he looked down at the word and whispered in a voice too low for Pai to hear…

"Lettuce!" Before he collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

**Please review! For those of you that have thank you, for those of you that haven't, you should! Criticism welcome! Just don't be too mean!**


	4. Plan

Lettuce sat alone in Ryou's room, tears still falling down her face. She thought that the tears would have stopped by now but they hadn't. The other mews left her alone, to grieve and because she was getting a bit annoying. Lettuce knew that she was being overly dramatic and that she was acting like he had died, but in all truths he could have. She thought about him. His cold lifeless corpse, pale in the soft glow of a lamp, his sandy hair ruffling in a breeze, as if he was still alive. The floor around him stained crimson with his blood and Pai, a cold malicious glint in his hard eyes, standing over Ryou, a knife in his hand. Lettuce shivered and shook the image from her mind. It was so vivid! What if it became true! She held her head in her hands, crying for Ryou and Pai. She cried for Pai because when he had saved her a few years ago he had seemed so sweet and now…this! She tried to wipe away her tears but still they came. They flooded down her face and the more she wiped the faster they came. In the end she gave up, throwing herself onto Ryou's bed, breathing in his scent and wrapping his blanket around herself. She clutched the pendant at her neck, dangling on the silver chain that Ryou had got her for her birthday. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Ichigo!" she called. The fiery cat mew stuck her head round the door, her expression wary.

"Yes." She said. Lettuce smiled at her and Ichigo blinked, surprised. Lettuce beckoned her over and Ichigo sat down next to her, staring at Lettuce.

"Ichigo, I have a plan to save Ryou!"

Ichigo smiled.

"That's great! What is it?"

Lettuce prepared herself.

"Okay. Here goes! But be warned, you're not going to like this."


	5. Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or anything else for that matter! * Sob * I'm homeless! I kid, I kid! Seriously though I don't own any of the books or manga etc. Oh and by the way if anyone thinks that I have stolen his or her ideas, just tell me in a review and I will apologise and possibly credit you! :) YAY!!! Everyone have fun reading my horrible story!

Kishu stared through Ichigo's bedroom window as she walked in. For a moment he forgot all about Ryou. He smiled dreamily as he watched the gorgeous cat mew. Her fiery, red hair tied up in adorable bunches, her cute face and her don't-mess-with-me attitude. He watched as she paused, looking round the room. Her eyes came to rest on the window and Kishu jumped back.

"Oh, Kiiiisssshhhu!" she called dragging out his name. Kishu shivered as he heard his name; he loved the way it sounded coming from her lips. "Come on out Kishu! I know your there, I have a question for you!" Kishu hesitated. It could be a trap! Ichigo sighed, her lips pouting out and he just couldn't resist. In a flash he had transported to her room.

"Hello kitty!" he smiled, and then swooped down, pressing his lips against hers. To his surprise he could feel her smiling. He pulled away. "So kitty, you wanted to talk." She nodded, walking to the door.

"Lettuce come in!" she called. The door opened and the green-haired porpoise mew that Pai loved, walked in. Ichigo smirked. "Take us to your leader!"

Lettuce POV

Kishu laughed. He threw his head back and laughed! His green hair (like mine) was tied in bunches and his long pointy ears stuck out from the mass of green.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted. Kishu looked at her, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm serious! Take us aboard your ship!" Kishu stared at her.

"No way!" he said. "I know what this is. It's a trick." He turned to glare at me. "If I take you on board you'll just **_try_**to save Ryou!" I blushed but Ichigo looked offended.

"What about now!" she whispered, and then jumped at Kishu, smashing her mouth onto his. He staggered back in shock and my eyes widened. This wasn't part of the plan! Ichigo must actually like Kishu, but what about Masaya?! My head started to spin as Kishu's hands wound into Ichigo's hair and still she didn't let go. Kishu's mouth opened and Ichigo stuck her tongue in! I coughed meekly and Ichigo jumped back like she had been electrocuted. "Oh my God!" Kishu smiled at her and licked his lips.

"Okay." He said. "I'll take you aboard. Then we can go to my room." Kishu raised his eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo looked appalled.

"Let's just go!" she said. Kishu took her into his arms, kissing the top of her head in a most un-Kishu-like act. Then he reached over and pulled me into the embrace. Suddenly, I saw a shimmer around us and we were on the ship. I broke away from Kishu and ran towards the sounds of screaming coming from one of the rooms. Kishu was too busy with Ichigo to even care. I burst through the door and gasped.

Pai laughed. Ryou was lying on the floor, his bloodied arms raised in order to protect himself. It was a feeble attempt and Pai brought the knife down, through a gap between his arms and slashing into his stomach. Pai bent low and whispered into Ryou's ear.

"That'll teach you to steal my girl!" He stared into Ryou's eyes these eyes, which had looked upon his love, seen her soft lips, the beautiful blush against her cheeks. Well he would see no more! Ryou watched as Pai took the knife and held it close to his face. With a laugh Pai bent down and Ryou could smell his putrid breath. He shuddered and Pai smiled.

"You will **_never _**see my Lettuce again!" This caused Ryou to laugh feebly.

"You won't be able to stop me forever!" This time it was Pai who laughed.

"We'll just see about that!" he brought the knife up to Ryou's eyes and with a jolt he realised what Pai meant to do. He screamed and squirmed, trying to escape the crazy alien. Pai laughed even harder and then stopped. There was the sound of a door opening and a small gasp. Ryou peered past Pai to see…_Lettuce_! She stood bold and beautiful in the doorway. Her green hair flowed down her back and Ryou realised that she must have taken her braids out. Lettuce shouted something and ran towards Pai. He snarled and hit her as she came into reach. Lettuce went flying and Ryou screamed. With a horrible, chilling laugh Pai slashed the knife across his eyes. Ryou saw red, the strangely beautiful crimson of blood. A light flashed and pools of multicolour filled his vision. Ryou screamed as pain flared and suddenly everything went black. His head spun and the last thing he heard before he collapsed was the sound of Lettuce shouting his name.

**YAY!!! Wasn't that fun? Yeah, I thought it was too. Anyway, please review! I crave reviews! You can even be mean! (It is pretty disgusting) I don't care; just review! Ha ha! Thanks for reading guys!!!!! : D**


	6. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM!**

Ryou stared at nothing. He couldn't see! His head throbbed and his eyes felt numb. The world around him was black but his other senses had sharpened. He could hear the quite breathing of someone next to him. He could feel the warmth coming off of their body and the soft touch of material on his arm. He could smell the cherry lip-gloss that covered the person's lips. He moaned and heard the person gasp. He grabbed his head as a searing pain shot through his temples and his eyes began to sting.

"R…Ryou?" the person asked. Ryou gasped, he recognised that voice.

"Lettuce?" he moaned.

"Yes." She whispered. He felt cool hands on his face and the soft brush of her lips on his. He reached up to touch her cheek and she yelped.

"Oh!" he said, "What did I do?"

"Oh no! It's nothing too bad! You just poked me in the eye." She laughed but Ryou didn't find it funny. He moaned again. "Are you in pain!" Lettuce flustered. "Oh no! How could I have been so stupid?"

"Stop!" Ryou whispered, "Now, Lettuce what is wrong with my eyes?" This time Lettuce gave a small moan. "What?"

"Oh Ryou!" she touched his tattered lids. "Pai cut your eyes…your blind!" Ryou froze. He blinked or tried to. Not even his eyelids would respond anymore.

"No!" he whispered. Now he would never be able to look at his beautiful, green-haired, porpoise mew again. His angel. He pictured her in his head, her smiling face lit with happiness, the soft glow of her skin. He imagined her large, deep eyes hidden behind her glasses. He imagined her smiling and happy but really she was heartbroken. Tears slid silently down her face as she watched her love lying on the floor, his hands reaching up to touch his ruined eyes. "What happened to Pai?" he managed to ask after a while. His voice was thick with the tears that he could no longer shed.

"Well…" Lettuce began, "I kicked his butt as a mew and locked him in the cell. Kishu and Tart will find him though. We have to leave." Ryou nodded and tried to get to his feet. He immediately fell over. "Come here!" Lettuce said and she helped him up. He reached out and Lettuce took his hand. "I won't let you bump into anything." She promised, "Trust me." She led him out of the room and followed the sound of Kishu and Ichigo's voices to Kishu's room. When she went inside she saw Ichigo and Kishu snogging on the bed. "Just what I wanted to see!" she said and they jumped apart quickly. They had been oblivious to what had been happening and they were both surprised to see Ryou standing blindly by Lettuce's side. "Take us home!" Lettuce pleaded. Surprisingly enough Kishu stood up and pulling Ichigo towards him he reached out and grabbed Lettuce and Ryou. In an instance they were back in Café Mew Mew. Lettuce quickly led Ryou upstairs and into his room where she would stay to help him. Downstairs Kishu and Ichigo were saying goodbye.

"Farewell sweet Ichigo. I will see you soon." Kishu said caressing Ichigo's cheek.

"Um…look Kishu I don't think this is going to work!" Ichigo confessed, looking down at the floor and blushing. Kishu dropped his hand as if he had been stung.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"I have a boyfriend Kishu. Masaya remember?" she said, "I love you Kishu and maybe someday we will be together, but for now I love Masaya. I'm so sorry." Kishu looked at the floor trying to hide his tears.

"Sure." He muttered. Then with a last look back, he vanished, transporting back to the ship. Ichigo stood alone for some time and then took out her mobile and rang Masaya.

Thanks everyone! Your reviews have been great! This story is getting really weird and this chapter is bit rubbish because I wasn't really in the mood when I wrote it but you know! Anyway thanks again! :)


End file.
